


Don't Worry, Minou.

by Purpleologist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "Don't worry minou. Just look on the bright side.", F/M, Not who you think.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: ((Placed shortly before the Christmas Special))When Chat goes out to try and convince himself to tell Ladybug the truth about his feelings, his train of thought careens way off course, opening new wounds and old for the beloved cat hero.I don't think His Lady's cure can fix these wounds.





	Don't Worry, Minou.

**Author's Note:**

> FEELZ TO RUIN YOUR NIGHT, MIRACULERS!

Chat Noir paced along the edge of the roof, his heavy boots thudding against the concrete as sighed, tapping out a rhythm to the conversation he was planning with Ladybug as soon as she got here. Tonight would be the night. He would finally ( _finally_ ) tell Ladybug how he felt. 

He could practically hear Plagg snarking at him now. " **That's what you said last week, kid**."

Well, this week he would do it! And just in time for Christmas! Although... with his luck, he'd probably screw it up and end up feeling horrible for making such a fool out of himself. (It's what the fandom seemed to enjoy after all. That, and his ((unlikely)) success and Ladybug suddenly being totally in love with him, despite everything he'd been observing since they met.) He  _was_ the Miraculous Holder of bad luck and destruction. Knowing him, he'd make this the worst Christmas ever.

Well, not the worst. That... would be last year.

* * *

 

_"He's a teenage boy, Gabriel! You can't keep him locked up here forever!"_

_"He's is my son, and I will do with him whatever I like!"_

_"He's my son too! And if you think that trapping Adrien here under your thumb will stop him from growing up and learning the truth about you, then you're wrong!"_

_"I am not wrong about this. He will **never** know about that, and if you are going to undermine me to him, than you can just go ahead and leave!"_

_"Maybe I will!"_

_"Go ahead! But leave. Him. Here. He is the face of the Agreste company. If he were to disappear, **you** would be to blame."_

_"Fine!"_

* * *

 

Hot tears hit the snow as Chat stared at the Eiffel Tower in the distance, the red and green lights lighting up the Paris sky. Snow drifted to the ground as he wiped the tears off his mask with a shaking hand.

They had been fighting over  _him_.

His mother had left, vanishing into thin air overnight on Christmas, because of  _him_. It was his fault. Maybe if... maybe if he hadn't have talked to his mother about public school that morning, she still would've been there. With her warm-as-cocoa smiled and her big hugs. With her silly games and little jokes.

* * *

 

_"Adrien?" His mother sing-songed, creeping up the stairs to the attic after the boy. She heard hushed laughter behind a nearby stack of boxes, illuminated by the stained glass window that took up an entire wall of the empty room. "If you don't want some croissants, I'm sure that I could finish them all by myself."_

_"No!" Little Adrien cried, running out and pouting. "I want croissants too!"_

_"I know you do, minou." She told him, flicking the cat ears resting on the boy's blonde head. "Why don't we have Natalie phone up that good bakery? The one near the school." She suggested._

_"Can we go get them instead? I wanna go see the tower!"  He begged, hopping up and down excitedly._

_"Of course, minou. Go get your coat and boots, and we'll have Gorilla get the car." She said, smiling down at her little boy._

_"But I wanna walk!" Adrien said, looking up his mother with his kitty-cat eyes._

_"Fine. But no arguing if your feet get tired, mister! I'm not falling for your tricks anymore!" She accused._

_"Yay!" Adrien cried, running down the stairs._

* * *

 

Chat ran a hand over his leather ears, the tips chilled by the snowy air. He'd always loved cats. His mother had always called him "minou". That had actually been the day they found that cat in the alley.

* * *

 

_"Maman, look!" Adrien said, pointing to a black kitten easing its way out of an alley. Its green eyes lit up when it saw the boy and his mother, slinking over to the small one for attention._

_"Oh my! It's a little kitten, just like you, minou." Mrs. Agreste said, watching the kitten weave its way around her son's stubby legs._

_"Can we keep it? Can we keep it?" He begged, reaching down and picking up the kitten, which mewled and rubbed against the boy's chest._

_"We'll have to see if it's someone else's. I'm sure a kitty as cute as this must have a home." She told him, petting the kitten's head._

_"But if he doesn't, we can keep him, right?" Adrien asked hopefully._

_"Of course, minou. Why don't we stop by the bakery first, though? They have a daughter your age there, maybe she'll want to see the kitty." She suggested._

_"Yeah!"_

* * *

 

Chat took a shaky breath, kneeling in the snow collecting around him. Snow crunched behind him, Ladybug's red-spotted feet in the corner of his vision.

"Chat? You okay?" She asked, kneeling down to be in his field of vision. Black hair and blue eyes shifted to blonde and green as he slipped into another memory.

* * *

 

_"Are you alright, minou?" His mother asked, patting him on the back. "I know you wanted to keep the kitten, but that man was very concerned about little Plagg."_

_"I know, maman." He said dejectedly, kicking snow in front of him._

_"Maybe we can visit Master Fu and Plagg on our next trip to the bakery." She suggested._

_"Maybe." He added. "I just wish I could've kept him. Plagg was a nice kitten."_

_"Just like you, minou. Now, are you ready? Papa will be wondering where we went for so long."_

_"But what about the bakery?"_

_"We'll have to ask Natalie to order them. It's getting a bit late."_

_"Alright..."_

* * *

 

"Are you alright, minou?" Ladybug asked, concerned. "You don't look good."

"I'm fine." He told her, flashing his model smile. "Just a bit....  _under the weather_." He punned, earning an annoyed eye roll from his partner.

"I should have known." She groaned, standing up straight and pulling out her yo-yo. "So, ready to patrol?"

"Of course, Bugaboo. I was born ready."


End file.
